Ez and Lux, One Bright Night
by Rainbow Dasher12
Summary: Ezreal is out hunting for a new item when Lux spots him. 18 or older to read.


I don't own League of Legends or these characters. I just thought it'd be cute~  
If you're under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

Ezreal looked about his surroundings while walking down the dirt road. The trees looked menacing in the fading sunlight. It wasn't safe to explore alone and  
it was even more stupid to travel alone at night. After eliciting a sigh, Ez began to set up camp. The ground was dry and the grass was slightly browning, making camp setup a breeze. He dived into his bag for some food and removed a bag of raw meat. He shivered a bit and looked around for some sticks to start a fire. The hard part was finding a good place to light it. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from monsters. He started the fire with ease and lay back against a tree trunk. There was a cool breeze drifting lazily around the forest, causing the smoke to blow south. Brushing the dirty hair out of his eyes, Ezreal thought over the events of the day.

He had left the city to find a rumored, legendary iteam called the Rapturous Hammer. Urban Legend says that it has the ability to capture anyone's attention  
and have it be focused on the user. Just a simple tap on a piece of metal would allow Ez to steal the attention of the person he wanted most. Luxalla Paragon. She was  
a genius, a magician, and she wasn't bad looking, either. She was in the League to boot. however, all of his attempts to talk with her had failed. She was always  
laughing at him before skipping away. Not because he was bad looking or unintelligent, quite the opposite, but because he always lost his sense of coolness around her.  
Him, the genius, child archaeologist, dumbfounded by one girl. It was impossible to fathom, even for him. His eyes were getting heavy, and his pants were getting tighter  
than they already were.  
He reached hand into his pants and just wiggled his fingers a bit. The sensations of pleasure traveled up his spine with intense speed. He opened his eyes  
and surveyed his surroundings one more time before closing them once more. Unbeknowst to Ezreal, however, Lux was watching him from the bushes. She had been  
looking for the Rapturous hammer also. She knew about the wonderous stores of knowledge that the world could gain from it and wanted to donate the item to the  
national museum. Hopefully, they would make copies of it to use in the league. Right now, though, her attention was more focused on the cute boy before her. She  
smelled the smoke a few minutes ago and followed it back to its source, only to find the awkward genius leaning up against a tree. Luz was about to talk to him until  
he put his hand in his pants. Now, that was awkward. She hid in the bushes, being careful to use her abilities to prevent him from noticing her.  
Ez coninued thinking about Lux: her gorgeous hair, her sparkling eyes, her beautiful, glowing skin. Blood was rushing down south. Fast. He couldn't hold it  
in anymore and unzipped his pants. He pulled his boxer shorts down and looked down at his decent, 6 inch shaft. Precum oozed from the top and got on his hand  
as he grasped it with his left hand and felt the shudders run though his body. His thoughts were growing more and more detailed as his photographic memory recalled  
more specific details. His hand began pumping at a steady rate, sending such joyous feelings all around. He could hear his breath becoming harder and he felt his heart rate increasing. However, he heard a noise.  
Ezreal froze.  
Lux cringed. She hadn't meant to make any noise, but after fingering herself for quite a while now, she couldn't hold in a moan any longer. Crouching there,  
watching Ezreal pleasure himself had just been so...different, so erotic. As a daughter of a noble and well known family, she had never really had such freedoms. Lux  
only learned of pleasuring herself from Katarina, one of the high ranking officials of the army and one of her best friends. Ever so slowly, she moved her hand from her  
special area and to her sides. She steadied herself a bit before walking out of the bushes. "Well, hello, Ezreal. Aren't you looking mighty fine today?" she would say,  
gesturing to his engorged cock. "Mind if I help you out a bit?" she asked seductively.  
Ezreal, still in shock, simply mumbled out a jumbled "H- h- Hi". He looked at Lux, noticing her curves and beauty in the firelight. If anything, she was even  
prettier than normal. He scooted back a bit as she crawled towards him, a cat towards a mouse. He moaned loudly when she grabbed his penis, saying, "Oh, please.  
Please, Lux." She let go and said, "Now, now. We'll get there eventually". She stood up again and began to strip. First, her chestplate and then her skirt. She  
stood before him, completely naked. She walked right beside him and layed down on top of him. She got close to his face and whispered, "We're going all the way".  
Ez made the first move, leaning up a bit and planting his lips on hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, overpowering her and recieving a moan in return. Her hands  
begin to grope Ez, however, his clothes were in the way. She unbottoned his jacket and slid it off of him. He leaned up more, completely off the tree and at a 90  
degrees angle, trying to help get the fiendish things off of him. He grasped Lux's breasts, recieving a much louder moan. SHe struggled even harder now to remove  
his shirt, mewing a bit when they had to part lips to get off his shirt. Finally, when he was completely naked, Lux planted herself back on top of him, frantic for his  
touch. He began to massage her left nipple while pinching her right, sending shivers of pleasure down Lux's spine.  
Finally, Ez couldn't wait any longer. He pried his lips from Lux and looked hard at her before asking, "Are you ready?". She smiled, adjusted herself right  
on top of his dick and plopped down. Ez, who was leaning back on his elbows, gasped loudly, the shock being immeditaly replaced by pleasure. Lux, a virgin actually,  
stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't been expecting the pain from this. Ez, however, realized what had happened and leaned up again, massaging her and  
making her feel comfortable. Lux sighed a bit and lifted herself up before plunging back down. She moaned, the pleasure now becoming overpowering. She wanted  
more, this wasn't enough. She got off of Ez and got on her hands and knees, facing away from him. He understood immediately what to do. Getting up on his knees,  
Ez plunged himself balls deep into Lux. Again, she gasped, and Ez began to moan. He pumped, harder and faster, completely forgetting that Lux was new to this.  
She began to breathe much more heavily as Ez piled on top of her, fondling her breasts, sucking on her neck, and pumping in faster at the same time. The feeling  
of her squishy, wet pussy gorging on his stiff cock was just fantatic. She moaned louder and began to push back against Ez, making the moment even more erotic.  
The feelings were just...overwhelming. She grabbed on to a bit of the grass as Ez began to rapid-hump her. She knew it was coming, her orgasm. Annoyed that she was going to shoot before the guy, she told Ez, "You'll need to punish me for this",  
before shooting.  
Lux screamed, her juices flowing out of her snatch and all over Ezreal's cock. He had amazing stamina, she had to give him that. Even her squeezing  
pussy wasn't enough to push him over the edge. She fell down, exhausted from that. Ez, though, had different ideas. "Get up, bitch. I'm not done" he snapped,  
yanking her up by the shoulders and twisting her around so she was facing him. He stood up and placed his still erect cock on her lips. "Suck it" he commanded. Lux,  
who hadn't been expecting this from the awkward Ez, complied, the love chemicals in her body making her hornier and hornier. She tried to swallow the whole thing  
at once, learning quickly that was not the right thing to do. Instead, she placed the head between her lips and almost fainted from the musky scent. It was divine.  
Ez moaned a bit and placed his hands behind her head. Being careful with her teeth, Lux began to suck. She tasted her own juices intertwined with his, making the  
moment even hotter. Ez, however, couldn't deal with Lux going so slow. "Too slow, cunt. It's my turn now" he would tell her before grabbing harder to the back of  
her head and facefucking her. Lux gagged, and tears formed at her eyes as her nose began to tickle from Ez's bushy pubic hair. He pumped harder and faster,  
screaming obscenities at Lux. "Take it, whore" he yelled before shooting right down her throat, forcing her to take it all. She swallowed, unwillingly, and looked up  
at Ez. He smiled at her before pulling out of her mouth and sitting back down. "Ready to go to sleep?" He asked her as she came to lay by him. "Me neither".

So, this was pretty much a one-shot, however, I kinda wanna write some more. If you have any pairing ideas, feel free to give them to me. M next one will be Sona X Odin.


End file.
